


Can I Get A Hello?

by alienboyv



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Maybe Miracle Stations really do make miracles happen.





	Can I Get A Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> guess what my new obbsession is lmfao
> 
> also earlier this posted unfinished bc i accidentally click post rip

     Henry hid inside the miracle station, lightly panting. The Projectionist neared him, stopping on in front, with an extending. Henry sucked air through his teeth, bumping into back of this miracle station, suddenly hearing a booming voice,

"Norman!" For half a second he expected the silent ink demon, only then realizing where the voice came from,

An inky body with suspenders and a scratched bendy mask on appeared in front, with the tommy gun in hand.

Henry flinched when he neard the screams and the shots of the tommy gun over and over again.

Once the Projectionist's head layed on the floor, Sammy standing on top and victorious. Once Henry's ears stopped ringing he hesitated stepping out until noticing Sammy looking at him.

"Please come out. I will not hurt you, not like last time."

Henry raised his eyebrows, "How do I know that? Why can't you just open the door?"

"It's off limits. Please. We need to speak about...some things that have conspired here since you left." Henry finally gave in, stepping out.

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

     Sammy swallowed non-existent saliva, "I don't remember much. Most of everything's kind of vague, including you, and how I was turned into...this." He gestures at his body, the ink dripping slowly. "I remember being the music director. I remember names, even some occupations. Not much else."

"...I'm really sorry, Sammy." Henry steps closer. "I can...I can tell you some stuff, If that helps?"

"Before we do that, what are you doing here?"

"Alice Angel took Boris."

"The wolf?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm trying to get into the haunted mansion 'cause I think that's my best bet."

"Why would she- no, that's a dumb question. We're all very aware of what she does...we need to get to him before it's too late. What do you have left to do?"

"This was the last thing I had to do." _Oh. Oh._

"Well, let's try to save him, if we still have time."

* * *

     Hint: They didn't.

Henry was thrown across the room, Brute Boris practically ignoring Sammy's presence.

Sammy tried to be extra careful, as anything he did would have a direct impact on Henry. The tommy gun ran out of bullets once Brute Boris was weakened. He began slamming into Henry, causing Sammy to panic and grab one of his ink droppings, using the Gent turning it into a pipe.

The Brute Boris began just throwing random objects on the ground in a pathetic attempt to hit Henry.

Sammy was actually hit across the room, only opening his eyes to see Henry hit Brute Boris for the final time.

He heard a cry of "Why won't you just die?!" Suddenly seeing Alice Angel shaking Henry.

He lunged forward at her, only stopping himself when he saw her stabbed straight through the chest.

He stood next to Henry, grabbing a broken pipe piece of the ground. He stepped partially in front of him.

An Alice and Boris look alike stood infront of them.

The Boris cocked an eyebrow and stepped forward. A soft voice came from the Alice behind the Boris.

_"Who are you?"_

**Author's Note:**

> tall, lanky, grumpy, sarcastic music director falls in love with his nice, short, muscle-chubby animator coworker AGAIN as an ink monster.
> 
> also if anyone else happened to make anything similar to this, sorry! This is just bc i saw some shitpost on Tumblr and thought what if sammy and henry did become friends uwu


End file.
